Advantageous Missions
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: Rangiku returns from a month long mission to the living world to find that Toshiro has missed her much, much more than she thought possible.


_**A/N: **__A quick lemon-filled one-shot I wrote. Do enjoy, my dear readers! (I have my computer back, so expect some updates sometime soon. Well, that's the aim. I have to have something to do for the next two months. Thanksgiving seems a long way away.) _

_Written especially for Shamork. 8-) Because I promised you smut, and HitsuMatsu. _

_xoxo-Rachel_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

It almost scared her the first time he kissed her. She felt her heart pounding in her ears with the excitement and thrill of such an act. Naturally, she returned the kiss, hoping her sudden loss of thinking ability did not render her performance completely horrible. When he pulled away, smiling like she did not recall ever seeing him smile before, she thought she might faint.

She had just returned from a month-long assignment in the living world, and apparently did not realize how much he missed her.

Everything was so unexpected, and so absolutely right. Still dazed and confused, but thrilled, she nearly missed the twinkle of mischief in his eyes as he straightened to his full height (which after all of these years still remained not altogether tall). He licked his lips as though to taste them, eyes still sparkling, his sweet smile turning into a smirk. "So, Matsumoto, where _is_ the paperwork you were supposed to be finishing?" he asked.

She stared at him dumbly for a moment, trying to imagine what he could possibly be talking about. "Paper- Oh…" she managed to utter. Laughing nervously and scratching her head in demonstration of his favourite nervous habit, she forced a smile. "It's on the desk, Taicho," she retorted with a now equal air of mischief about her.

He raised a sleek eyebrow, debating his next move silently. He leaned over again to meet her lips in a kiss, the heat from his usually cool body sending shivers up her spine. Again caught off guard, she still hoped her kiss lived up to his expectations. Apparently it did, as he made no move to pull away, and instead straddled her on her chair, his hands untangling from her hair and moving to her waist.

She let her instincts lead her as much as possible, since she no longer possessed the talent for cognitive thought. If she was forgetting everything she ever knew, he never made a fuss about it. He ran his hands lightly along her sides, grazing the sides of her chest lightly with his fingers as they made their passes up and down. She shivered and inhaled a sharp breath, the fire coursing through her veins making it hard to resist the sounds of pleasure her body wanted to make.

He grinned against her lips, making her smile as well. "My, my, Taicho…" she mumbled softly, teasingly chastising him, "you're supposed to ask a girl before you just up and kiss her like that."

He pulled back a bit, raising his eyebrow again and looking pointedly at her. "I thought you weren't much of one for tradition and rules?" he queried.

She shrugged. "I'm not. But you typically are," she replied. "However, if it's rules we're breaking, I can think of a few that need breaking."

He studied her face for a moment then leant in and placed soft kisses on her neck, sending yet more shivers up her spine and down her arms. She felt him bite her lightly in a very obvious spot, and decided to stand what little ground she had left. "It better not be anything anyone else can see," she warned lightly.

"If that's the case," he responded, and she felt him smirk again as he slowly trailed his way downward, kissing and lightly suckling her skin until he reached the exposed flesh of her breasts. He lightly tugged at her top, unveiling a small amount of skin which she usually kept covered; he sucked on her skin there, biting her lightly, teasingly again. She felt the premature bruising settling in, gasping as he grew slightly more aggressive.

"My, Taicho, what brought this on?" she asked, still unsure what to make of the situation. She decided she must be dreaming, as her Taicho would never be so forward with her, even after all the years she spent flirting shamelessly with him.

"Damn woman," he muttered, "You tease me for decades, and when I finally do something, you want to know why?" he straightened and looked her in the eye. For a moment she saw worry and fear flash across his jade orbs.

"I'm just curious what finally worked on you, that's all," she smiled, eyes alight with laughter.

He finally blushed lightly. "I couldn't stand it any longer…" he trailed off. She pulled him closer and kissed him again, feeling less awkward now that she had some control over the situation. Although she was not fully convinced yet that it all wasn't simply a dream.

It appeared he found a new surge of bravery as he stood, trying not to break their kiss, and lifted her in his arms. A whirl of scenery passed by them as he broke away long enough to use shunpo to get them to his rooms quickly. Suddenly she found herself fighting to keep her balance as they stood in the middle of his living room, their lips locked and arms intertwined yet again with one another.

He slowly led them across the floor into his bedroom, backing up against his bed and pulling her down with him, she landing lightly atop him and propping herself up on her elbows. Knowing he was not one to waste words or unnecessary steps on most anything, she was pleasantly surprised when he took his time to untie her ties and release her chest from the confines of her top. Regardless of what experience he may or may not have had, she found him exhibiting skill in his performance. Quite possibly surpassing her own.

Shortly he had her top opened wide, her hakama pants hanging loosely at her waist. He smirked in triumph as he gazed at her chest bared before him, nipples peaked, patches of her flesh tinged pink from the touching and exertion of energy. She gasped as he leaned up to capture one of her nipples firmly in his mouth, suckling and nipping at it roughly. He tended the other with his hands, eliciting several small moans of pleasure from her.

"Oh, Taicho…" she sighed lustfully. He rotated his ministrations, breaking his mouth away from her chest long enough to kiss her passionately for a brief moment before returning to his previous task.

Happily disoriented, she fought with the ties of his sash, her movements languid and slow with her mind and body focused primarily on his attentions. She managed to untie it, running her hands up and down his chest, admiring the tone she could feel in the muscles. Better adjusting to the sensations flowing through her, she pushed his haori and shihakusho away from his chest and over his shoulders, forcing him to release his hold on her chest long enough to shrug the garments off. He quickly returned his attention to her breasts, allowing his hands to roam up and down her stomach and sides, making her shiver with desire.

Unable to stand the teasing any longer, she forced him into another kiss then moved her mouth to tease his nipples, forcing the same exciting feelings through him. He moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling.

When he grew hungry for more, he gently forced her onto her back, hovering over her. He slid the hakama pants from their spot about her waist; they landed on the floor with a soft rustle of fabric. He gazed down at her, eyes full of lust and amazement as she lay before him, wearing only a pair of lacy blue panties and her uniform top, opened and fully exposing her breasts to him. He licked his lips and, smirking, leaned down to trail kisses between her breasts, down the middle of her stomach, and downward to the waistband of the lacy panties.

She took in a sharp, excited breath as he pressed a thumb against her through the fabric of the already damp panties. Her sharp breath quickly turned into a lustful moan and he slid a few fingers beneath the fabric, grinning mischievously. She felt her heart rate speed up to the point she thought she'd faint as he moved his fingers against the hidden bud in conjunction with the movements inside her. She moved her hips against his hand, tangling her fingers in his hair and bringing his face to meet hers in a deep kiss.

She broke the kiss as she felt herself climaxing and called out his name with longing.

He licked his fingers clean and kissed her again, happily sharing her taste with her. She returned the kiss with fervor, whining briefly when he pulled away to smile cheekily at her. "My turn, isn't it?" he said, voice low and husky, making her feel heady.

She returned the smirk. "I suppose," she said teasingly, "Lie down." His eyes widened with excitement as she pushed him onto his back. She pulled out a small vial of oil from the sleeve of her top, saying, "I thought I might be using this soon," and proceeded to remove his hakama and underpants. He moaned loudly as she snaked her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, touching him lightly. As she slid the boxers down his legs and onto the floor, she grabbed his shaft with her free hand, stroking it, using a single finger to gently trace circles about the tip.

The boxers joining the rest of the clothing on the floor, she used her other hand to cradle his balls, very lightly applying pressure to the orbs. She grinned to herself as he moaned softly before she took each orb into her mouth, suckling on each one playfully. She released his balls and turned her attention back to his member, trailing suckling kisses up and down it a few times, then taking as much of him into her mouth as she could.

He moaned and tried not to buck too hard, unable to resist completely. Her hair spilled about her face and he picked up the strands slowly, moving them until he could see her. She used her hands to continue what her mouth could not reach, applying some of the oil and rubbing him with her hands. He mumbled something incoherent as she worked, her tongue dancing in small circles about the shaft and tip.

He called to her as he felt his climax approaching, his voice heady and full of lust. She swallowed all she could as he spilled into her mouth, her name on his lips and hands tangled tightly into her hair.

She slowly crawled back up to meet his lips in another kiss, straddling his hips when she was satisfied with her position. She grinded against him a few times, eliciting a pleased moan. He gently forced her down for another kiss, then carefully turned them over so that she lay on her back again. "There's time for you later, my love," he grinned, "I'm going to do this, this time." She grinned back and kissed his neck, sucking gently on the flesh.

"Alright then," she agreed. She grabbed his member with her hands, stroking him until he stood erect. He spread her legs and positioned himself with his shaft at her entrance. She gave a nod and he pushed inside her.

After the initial adjustment to the intimate feel of one another, he slowly began to move, pulling out of her some to thrust back inside her, she adjusting the movement of her hips to the pace.

She placed a hand between them, making him pause briefly to examine what she was doing as she began to move her fingers to help stimulate her own climax. He tended her nipples, suckling each roughly as he continued his thrusts. She worked until she was sure to come quickly then traced her fingers across his back in sweeping circles.

They continued their union, thrusting together, moaning and calling out expressions of lust and contentment to one another. They rocked together and she felt her walls spasm, her orgasm coming in full force as she called his name, digging the pads of her fingers into his back, her nails grazing his back lightly.

He continued his thrusts, forcing her to ride out her climax. Within a few moments his own orgasm came spilling forth and he whimpered her name loudly, sighing in contentment. He paused atop her, resting with his head between her breasts.

She shared a sigh with him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. He moved to kiss her as he pulled out and lay beside her on the bed. He draped an arm over her, lazily pulling her closer. He kissed her deeply, enjoying her playful return.

She broke away, leaving him with a slight smile on his lips. "That was amazing, Toshiro Taicho," she whispered softly.

She noticed him blush lightly and respond with, "You were amazing, Rangiku." He kissed her again, gently drawing lazy circles on her back with the hand under the material of her top. "Huh," he said happily, wearing a silly grin, "You never did take that thing off."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, well. There's always next time."

With another kiss, they cuddled together, pulling the blanket up over them, and allowed themselves to drift off to sleep for a well-deserved nap.


End file.
